Love Can Ruin Friendships
by BimaLimaDingDong
Summary: A story about how one night of passion can change people's lives. This is a Naruto fanfic. Strictly NaruSaku. Rated M. For later scene's.
1. Chapter 1

**BimaLimaDingDong: This is my first fanfiction story so it's probably really crap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto although sometimes I wish I did.**

Love Can Ruin Friendships

It was a quiet afternoon at the park and there were only a few people there, well as quiet as it can get with one Uzumaki Naruto there. But today Naruto was quiet, well as quiet as one can be when they're waiting for the love of their life to arrive and that's exactly what Naruto was doing.

FLASHBACK

Team Kakashi was racing towards Konoha, they could just see the tip of the gate leading into the village.

They raced through the gate and their leader stopped. Then turned to them all and said,"Ok, you can all go home and have the rest of the day off since its only midday. I'll report to the Hokage and tell her about the mission's success."

"Yes, Yamato-Taichou", Naruto said in a bored tone. "Can I just leave already?".

This earned him a smack on the head from Sakura.

"Be quiet Naruto, you're lucky Yamato-Taichou's not making us come along with him". She yelled.

But when she turned around Yamato was gone and so was the forth member of their team Sai, although they really couldn't care less where he went.

Then Naruto decided to try a bold move.

"Say Sakura. Since you're not doing anything this afternoon do you want to go on a date with me? Maybe" Naruto asked already fully aware that the answer was going to be a punch to the face and then yelling.

But much to his surprise she turned around and said "Sure, I'd love to".

Naruto was stunned he couldn't believe his luck. Sakura the girl he loved had said yes to a date with him.

"So you'll pick me up at 6 then Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't speak he was still stunned from her saying yes to him.

"Naruto I said does 6 sound good to you?"

Then Naruto snapped out of it and said "Suuuure, 6 is good"

Then he started walking away. But then he turned around walked towards Sakura gave her a quick hug and bolted straight for his house before she could beat him to death.

END FLASHBACK

And so this is where we find Naruto, waiting for is watch to hit 5:50pm then he'd head to Sakura's house but, the thing that got to Naruto was that Sakura who had rejected him so many times before had said yes.

"Oh well" he said to no-one in particular. "Guess I got lucky for some reason today". Then Naruto closed his eyes and just laid there under the shade of a tree and waited until he had to get going.

So now we find Sakura just leaving the hospital after talking to Shizune about girl things, then trying to help out around the hospital and then getting told to go home by Shizune and enjoy her date with Naruto. Yes, Sakura had told Shizune about her date with Naruto tonight.

FLASHBACK

Sakura watched as Naruto turned to walk away and just as she went to turn around Naruto ran towards her and gave her a quick hug then bolted it in the direction of his house.

Sakura felt like chasing him and punching him for doing such a bold thing, but she just couldn't. For some reason Sakura felt warm inside and she didn't know what this meant.

Then her alter-ego decided to but in.

"**You idiot, it means you love him"**

"What? That can't be true can it?" Sakura questioned her inner self.

"**Hey, it's okay to love Naruto, I mean he has matured and man did you get a feel of that body when he hugged you. Just think what it'll be like when you get a real fell of that"**

"Yeah, you're right, he did have a nice body even if I only got a quick feel of it."

"**Well then, maybe you can get another feel later tonight."**

"Maybe I will get a better fell tonight or maybe he'll just have to take his shirt off because someone, oh say me, spilt something on it."

"**You're evil you know"**

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Speaking of which, holy shit, its 5:45pm already. I really regret taking the scenic route through the park because now I have to run home"

So Sakura pumped some charkra into her legs and sped off towards the exit closest to her house.

END FLASKBACK

Sakura sped through the park at top speed wanting to get home with enough time to have a shower and still be ready on time.

But as she was running she saw someone with blonde hair lying under a tree and speak of the devil it was Naruto, the guy she said yes to a date tonight. So Sakura sped towards Naruto and stopped right in front of him.

Then Sakura grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him to his feet. Before Naruto had time to yell at the person who had disturbed his peace, he saw a flash of pink and then was being dragged along by this pink thing.

Now Naruto had a mystery on his hand as to what a pink thing would be doing dragging him along.

So he stared listing things off in his head as to what this pink blur he saw could be.

"Okay lets see, things that could drag me that have pink on them. Mmmmmm. Well it could be that cocktail waitress from that bar Ero-Sennin dragged me into last week. She was wearing a pink dress. Nah, to much pink to be her, it looked like pink hair."

"**Hey, kit. I think I know who it is."**

"Oh great, now the Kyuubi, who never talks to me, is talking to me."

"**You know that time you walked in on the pervy sensei of yours and he was with that chick."**

"Yeah. Your point being?"

"**Well didn't she have pink hair."**

"I was more thinking of pink hair on people's heads not….down there….YOU PERVERT….of all the things you remember you remember that."

"**Hey, I may be a giant 9-tailed fox, but I'm still male and there's no crime against staring. But anyway, about the pink hair thing."**

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it."

"**Did you ever consider that it could be that girl you like, um, what's her name Samuna. No that's not it, maybe it was Takura, no, no that's not it either."**

"Sakura. Yeah your right Kyuubi it could be her, but just to make sure. I'll touch here." And so Naruto poked Sakura in the belly.

"Mmmmmm, well if that was Sakura she would have hit me, but all I hear is giggling. Just to make sure better do it again."

So Naruto poked Sakura again and again Sakura giggled but a bit louder this time and then she tripped over a rock while she was giggling and down she and Naruto went straight into the dirt.

"Owww, what the hell was that." Naruto complained.

"Ow, Ow, that really hurt" Sakura exclaimed.

Then Naruto looked to his left and saw the person who'd been carrying him and to his surprise it was Sakura.

"Sakura? Why were you carrying me, no I take that back, dragging me along."

"Huh, Naruto? Oh yeah that's right. I was in a hurry to get home and I noticed you lying under the tree so I decided to drag you home and make you wait while I got ready"

"Okay then. Maybe we should get going to your place then?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sakura replied.

So Naruto stood up and offered Sakura his hand to help her up. Sakura took his hand, but when she put wait on her ankle it gave way and she began to fall yet again into the dirt.

But before she could hit the ground for the second time tonight, Naruto caught her and lifted her up in his arms bridal style. Then proceeded to start walking towards Sakura's.

"Um, Naruto could you put me down so I can walk?"

"What? I saw you just fall over now and you aren't going to be walking until its time for our date, so for the time being I'll just carry you to your place."

"Okay, but could you run so we get there quicker."

"What? Don't you like being in my arms and enjoying my company."

"**Sakura you idiot, don't tell him to run. If he walks you can feel him up longer" Inner Sakura yelled.**

"Um, on second thought Naruto I do enjoy your company so maybe you should walk"

"One other thing. Before, I poked you in the belly but you didn't drop me or anything you just giggled. What was up with that?" Naruto asked Sakura confused.

"Well, you see. Being poked in the belly is my only weakness. Also it was the first time someone or should I say a guy has ever poked me there. Most guys get a look at my forehead and then the change there mind."

"Well anyway while you were talking Sakura we arrived at your front door."

"Oh yeah guess I should unlock it."

So Naruto put Sakura down but kept an arm around her shoulder to support some of her wait while Sakura opened the front door.

Once Sakura had unlocked the door, Naruto swooped her up again and opened the door and walked in. Walked right in and came face to face with none other then Sakura's parents.

**BimaLimaDingDong:**

**Well that's the first chapter. It's only 1500 words but it is my first fanfic so cut me some slack.**

**And what will happen next chapter.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto although sometimes I wish I did.**

Love Can Ruin Friendships Chapter 2

Of all the things that could have happened this was the second worst thing. The worst of course being caught in bed with Sakura, which Naruto put his chances of that happening at, at least 1 in a million, but with the luck he's had already you never know.

So now we find Naruto face to face with Sakura's parents with Sakura in his arms bridal style and the first thing he can think of to say is, "Hello there."

Then he proceeded up the stairs in the direction he assumed Sakura's bedroom was in.

Sakura's parents couldn't believe what they'd seen. Sakura's mother couldn't believe what Ino had screamed through the door earlier that afternoon and that was that Sakura had a date with Naruto.

The first thing Sakura's mother did was pinch herself, the second was to make sure her husband knew about this and the third was to have a knife ready incase what Ino had said was true so that she could stab the heart out of that demon child if he came to the door.

But to Sakura's parents surprise he said hello there and walked straight upstairs as if their death glares didn't hurt him.

Quite frankly Sakura's mother couldn't believe what had happened so she took her knife walked upstairs to Sakura's opened the door to see none other then Naruto with his back to the door looking out the window while Sakura was getting changed and if you thought having your daughter go out with the demon child was bad enough wait till you catch her naked with the demon child in the same room staring out the window.

That was it for Sakura's mother and she held her knife in the typical crazed person hold with the blade pointing down to the ground and then yelled as loud as she could yell. "I'll kill you, you freaking demon child."

Sakura had seen her mother come in, with the knife in her hand and had extremely quickly finished putting on her clothes then tried to stop her mother but it was to late she was to close to Naruto for Sakura to stop her.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't get more confused. First Sakura's parents had just said nothing when he said hello and now one of them was coming at him with a knife. To him it was a disgrace to be attacked with by a knife, let alone a butter knife, maybe if it were a steak knife he could have looked more worried.

But a butter knife in the hands of someone who wasn't a ninja, who was trying to stab a ninja, was like trying to catch a fly with only one chopstick. It can't be done.

So Naruto being the great ninja that he was channeled some wind element charkra into his hands and simply cut the butter knife in half.

Sakura's mother saw her weapon cleaved in two by the demons bear hands and couldn't believe it. So having only her fists left she proceeded to swing a punch at Naruto and Naruto being Naruto and thinking that no non-ninja person's punch could hurt him decided to stand there and let Sakura's mother beat him until she got tires of it.

But boy wasn't he wrong and now Naruto knew where Sakura got her right arm from because the second Sakura's mother's fist contacted with his face he flew through the wall and out onto the street.

Now Sakura had caught her mother and she went straight for a nerve pinch successfully rendering her mother unconscious.

The next person to enter the room was Sakura's father, who as fate had made was a ninja, a clumsy one at best.

He walked in saw the hole in the wall and his wife unconscious and jumped straight out the window and walked into the bar across the road and gulped a bottle of sake before knocking himself out. He didn't want anything to do with this problem.

Sakura who had just knocked her mother out jumped out the window after her father and followed him into the bar, but was refused the sake as she was to young so instead she went and checked on Naruto.

Naruto's day seemed to go from good to holy crap I can't believe my luck, to why the fuck did I get punched through a wall. Then as if on cue he worked it out. Sakura's parents or mother to be more precise didn't like the idea of him wearing an orange jump suit.

Yep that's gotta be it. That would explain the whole knife thing, but couldn't Sakura's mother of just asked him to wear something different to his date with their daughter, rather then trying to cut the clothes of him.

Then he saw Sakura running towards him with a worried look on her face.

He expected her to say 'Naruto, are you alright?' but no.

All he was. "Naruto we've got a problem. My clothes got dirty again when I jumped out the window.

"Oh my god, that's what the look on your face was for. I thought you were worried about me." Naruto told her.

"Oh yeah of course. So Naruto are you hurt?" Sakura said with the most worried face she could make.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I mean as okay as somebody who nearly had their clothes cut off by their girlfriends knife wielding mother" Naruto replied.

"Oh don't forget you got punched through a wa…wait a second did you say I was your girlfriend."

"What? This doesn't classify as a first date." Naruto said.

"Of course this doesn't classify as a first date." Sakura yelled.

"What do you mean? We spent time together got to know each other better."

"And how Naruto Uzumaki did we get to know each other better."

"Well I now know where you get your right arm punch from and I also know you like to wear pink frilly underwear." Naruto said casually.

"What? How do you know I'm wearing that kind of underwear?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, you see, I think in all the confusion you forgot to put your pants on."

And of course why hadn't she noticed. All Naruto had been staring at was sky and then Sakura's face became very red, so red infact that when Naruto looked down from the sky to her face and then said the first thing that came to his mind.

"A little lighter and your face will match your underwear."

Then Sakura let out a squeal and her face turned an even deeper shade of red. Then she bolted through her open front door and up to her room and put on a pair of pants. Then she yet again jumped out of her window and walked towards Naruto her face still red and started to heal the bruise that was starting to from on his face from where he had got punched.

After she healed it Naruto got up again and pulled Sakura to her feet as well, but he didn't let go of her hand and started walking towards the ramen bar he liked so much.

"Sakura, I wasn't planning on taking you to get ramen tonight but after all this I think it will just be easier if we do." Naruto said while still leading Sakura to his favourite place in the world.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me as well." Sakura said while catching up to Naruto so that she could rest her head on his shoulder while they walked.

"So then I guess this would be my second date with my girlfriend then." Naruto said.

But then to his surprise Sakura replied, "I guess it would be then, wouldn't it."

It would take them quite a while to reach the ramen bar as Sakura lived on the opposite side of town to it. So while they walked they enjoyed being close to each other and most of all in someone else's company after what had happened not but 5 minutes ago.

**BimaLimaDingDong:**

**Well there's chapter 2 hope you all like it and what will happen next chapter when Sakura's parents wake up and the realization sits in on Sakura's father, that his daughter's in love with a demon. Oh and some of your favourite characters will come in next chapter.**

**Please Read and Review. So far there's only been one review but I've had several hits. So Please RnR. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto although sometimes I wish I did.**

Love Can Ruin Friendships Chapter 3

So now we find Naruto and Sakura in each others company having just arrived at the Ramen bar. As soon as Naruto sat down the owner of the Ramen bar Teuchi (I think that's his name) yelled the "the usual then is it?" and before he even got an answer was preparing 8 bowls of Ramen for his best customer. (Yes, that's right Sakura. No I'm joking.) Naruto didn't even speak and a bowl was placed in front of him.

Then Sakura cleared her throat letting Teuchi know she was there to and he came right over and took her order but was a bit disappointed when she only ordered one lousy bowl ramen and not 8 like Naruto had.

By the time Sakura had started to eat Naruto had already inhaled 6 bowls and was onto his 7th. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't understand how he could breathe it in like it was air and not choke and if this was all he ate then why isn't he a porker like Chouji.

They both had decided to let each other eat in peace or it was more like Sakura couldn't speak because she was to busy staring at Naruto and his weird eating habits.

When they finished Sakura when to pay for her meal but Naruto had already put enough money down for his meal and hers and had got up to leave.

"Thanks for dinner Naruto." Sakura said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which in turn made Naruto's face turn red.

"It's all right Sakura-chan, I think it was my treat anyway." Naruto replied.

"Um, may I ask where we're going." Sakura questioned.

"I figured we got to the top of the Hokage monuments and look at the stars." Naruto answered.

"Meh, why not." Sakura said.

"**Hey, Sakura maybe you can lay with him and get another feel of that body." Sakura's inner said.**

"I can't believe I'm going to listen to you again, but yes that was my plan anyway" Sakura replied to her inner.

By the time Sakura had snapped out of her very short talk with her inner she and Naruto were on top of the Hokage monuments and wasn't the view spectacular.

There stood Naruto the wind blowing his hair and the moon basking his face with just enough light to make his eyes have that glint that girls die for. To Sakura the only way he could look any hotter is if he was in her bed wearing absolutely nothing.

Sakura could feel her face heating up because of what she was thinking of and hoped there wasn't enough light for Naruto to see her blushing.

Naruto on the other hand just took one look at Sakura, thought damn I'm a lucky guy, then crap I'm dead when Lee finds out. After that he proceeded to fall over backwards with his hands behind his head.

He hit the ground harder then he thought but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Sakura saw Naruto hit the ground a bit hard but when he didn't say anything she dismissed it and lay down next to him.

After a while Sakura rolled over so that she had her head resting on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto had snaked an arm around her waist.

They lied there happily forgetting the day's events and just overall enjoying being in each others arms. Then Sakura popped the question both she and Naruto had been waiting to here.

"Umm, Naruto, can I stay at your place tonight? Because well you see the wall in my room is kind of missing since you flew through it."

"Anything for you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said but this time gave him a quick kiss on the lips. This made Naruto blush yet again.

So Naruto stood up and pulled Sakura up with him and then lifted her into his arms bridal style and started to run towards his house.

Sakura could get use to being carried around by Naruto, while she was in his arms she felt like nothing could hurt her and she'd never be alone.

After 10 minutes or so Naruto came to his apartment complex and stopped to put Sakura down but noticed she'd fallen asleep in his arms so he opened the door (the door never being locked because who'd steal from Naruto anyway) and walked to his bedroom he placed Sakura on the bed, took her shoes off and pulled the covers up over her. Then he went to the little cupboard and pulled out a blanket then went and lied down on the couch pulling the blanket over himself, then he slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about the days events and how Sakura had ended up sleeping in his bed.

The next morning Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar surrounding and then tried to remember what she'd done last night, then it hit like a tonne of bricks, she was in Naruto's bed, but where was Naruto.

Sakura got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom to see Naruto sitting on his couch meditating, but as soon as she walked into the living room he turned his head and opened his and the second he saw Sakura he put a smile on his face and said "Good morning Sakura-chan, how did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty good and good morning Naruto." Sakura said giving Naruto a kiss on the lips.

"That's for letting me sleep in your bed while you slept on the couch." Sakura said.

"So I was thinking of bacon and eggs for breakfast." Naruto said.

"That sounds great, but I'm cooking because I know you can't cook." Sakura stated.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto said.

So Sakura whipped up some breakfast and they ate and chatted about how weird yesterday had been with the whole thing where Sakura's mother tried to cut his orange jumpsuit off of him and so on.

**BimaLimaDingDong:**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, it was just a chapter to cover what happened that night and to further the NaruSaku part of this story.**

**The next chapter will be longer I prmise.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto although sometimes I wish I did.**

Love Can Ruin Friendships Chapter 4

So now we find Naruto cleaning up after breakfast while Sakura went and tidied herself up in the mirror for their inevitable visit to her house or what was left of it after yesterday.

"Sakura, how long are you going to be? You've been in there for over 20 minutes now." Naruto complained through the door that led to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah Naruto, give me another 5 minutes okay." Sakura yelled back at him.

"Don't tell me that. That just means you'll be another 10 minutes before we can leave." Naruto whined back.

"You can honestly tell me, that you want to see my parents as soon as possible?" Sakura stated.

"Weeelll, ummm, yeah you're right. Take as long as you want." Naruto said now not as excited to leave.

15 MINUTES LATER

"Oh my God, you say 5 and you take 15. What did you do in there, redecorate or something?" Naruto questioned.

"The way that bathrooms in, I'd take me a year to redecorate that room." Sakura said back sarcastically.

Unfortunately, Naruto being the thick person that he is took it a little bit to seriously.

"WHAT? IT IS NOT THAT CRAP A BATHROOM. WELL AT LEAST IT'S GOT FOUR WALLS AND A ROOF, UNLIKE YOUR ROOM WHICH HAS WHAT, 2 WALLS AND I FORGOT WHETHER OR NOT IT HAD A ROOF." Naruto yelled at Sakura.

"Geez, Naruto, calm down I was being sarcastic." Sakura said back.

"Hehe, sorry about that got carried away there didn't I." Naruto said.

"You don't say. Now could we get going?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I don't know, I've got things to do and stuff like that." Naruto stated.

"You do not have things to do Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said and with that said she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door and in the direction of her house.

It took Sakura about half an hour to drag, yes literally drag Naruto to her house as he refused to walk.

When they got there Sakura's mother was still lying in the middle of the street unconscious.

Sakura's father however was standing there next to Sakura's mother with his head hung low and his katana he had strapped to his back drawn.

When he saw them approach he slowly raised his head revealing his half drunk state.

Then he yelled, "I'll kill you for taking my wife's life you demon."

In his half drunk state he couldn't check her pulse properly and instead of putting his fingers on her neck he put them on her forehead and got no pulse.

Then Sakura's father raised his katana and took up a stance.

"Sakura, get away from that demon, NOW!!!!" Sakura's father yelled the last part.

"Sakura do as he says, I don't want you to get hurt" Naruto said.

"But…" Before she could finish what she had to say Naruto had knocked her out and had a shadow clone take Sakura and her mother to the hospital where he was sure they wouldn't be hurt.

"Good demon, now it's just you and me." Sakura's father stated.

"So what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked.

Then Sakura's father was on Naruto in a second and was bringing his sword down aiming for Naruto's head and in the next second his sword was split in two.

"What the hell?" Sakura's father said.

"It's called elemental charkra. My element is wind. It makes everything sharper and thus turns my hand into a blade sharper then any weapon." Naruto stated confident in his ability.

"Well then I guess I'll show you my elemental charkra then." Sakura's father said.

"I already know yours. It's earth, a pretty common element. But powerful none the less." Naruto said.

"Well let me show you some jutsu's I know then." Sakura's father stated.

Then he shouted **Earth Style: Mud Dragon no Jutsu**. Then a gigantic mud dragon sprang forth from the ground and starting heading straight toward Naruto. But Naruto only moved his arm so that it was straight out in front of him facing the gigantic dragon. Then just as it was about to hit him he yelled out "**RASENGAN**" and when the dragon hit him it was completely obliterated by some unknown technique that Sakura's father had never seen before.

Then Naruto said, "Rasengan, an A-Level Jutsu, mastered by only 3 known people of whom only two are alive. It was made famous by the Fourth Hokage and was his second best technique and is now my favourite technique as it requires no hand signs. But now I'm afraid Sakura might hate me for this. **Mass Shadow Clone no Jutsu**."

Then in an instant there was at least 100 Naruto's standing there all battle ready. Then they all charged at once.

Sakura's father was trying his best to defeat the clones, sure he was better then Naruto in taijutsu but there was only one of him and 100 of Naruto but slowly he started dispersing the clones one by one.

After 10 minutes or so he had dispersed all but one, the real Naruto. Sakura's father was gasping for breath it had taken a lot out of him to beat those clones but he could still fight and he even managed to plunge a kunai into the real Naruto's arm.

Then he screamed out a jutsu that could end the battle. **Earth Style: Mud Grave no Jutsu** and with that said Naruto was surrounded by a cube roughly 2 metre's in every direction.

Then Naruto could hear Sakura's father through the wall and he was saying, "Just try and break out of this, it will only take 2 minutes for the walls to close in on you and kill you."

So Naruto did what he said and tried to break out using a **Rasengan**, but all that managed to do was put a small indentation about 5 cm's deep in the wall.

The Sakura's father spoke again, "Oh and by the way, the walls a metre thick."

Naruto was in a tough spot, he had something like a minute and a half to live and he couldn't think of anything. Then it hit him. He would have to use a jutsu he hadn't used in quite a while.

So Naruto called out, **Shadow Clone no Jutsu** and had created two clones on order for him to use this technique. He then proceeded to stick his arm into the air while his two shadow clones had their hands stuck in the tiger seal, controlling the two types of charkra he was about to use.

Then on the palm of his hand above his head formed a shuriken about the width of three quarters of his body height and then it started to rotate slowly at first then it gained speed and was spinning at a tremendous speed. As if this technique was powerful enough as it is he then proceeded to throw said shuriken at the cube wall in front of him and the instant it hit the wall it shattered it like someone dropping a glass and kept going, it missed Sakura's father by inches and then kept going down the street.

Sakura's father was stunned, his greatest technique was beaten. Beaten by a fifteen year old Genin and he was a 44 year old Jounin.

"Ho…How…"

"How did I do it?" Naruto finished for him. "That was my own original technique, it's rated as an S-level Jutsu and can only be performed by myself. Its name is **Wind Style: Spinning Shuriken** and it is my greatest technique a variation of the **Rasengan**. But it's not just powerful, I can also control which direction it goes with my hands and as if on queue the massive shuriken cut Sakura's father in half at the waist from behind then went straight up and exploded.

Sakura's father fell limp on the ground.

"It's also a technique no-one so far as survived and my last resort." Naruto said to Sakura's father's dead body. "Now that you're dead Sakura's going to hate me forever."

"No, she won't Naruto" said a voice from above him and when he looked up it was none other than Tsunade the 5th and current Hokage of Konoha village. Then she jumped down along with her 12 Anbu members who followed her to down to street level and started to clean up the mess made by Naruto and Sakura's father.

"I'll tell her everything that happened here and you'll be off the hook." Tsunade said.

"I don't think she'll just forgive me that quickly and be done with it." Naruto commented.

"Well anyway, lets get you to the hospital and get that arm of yours checked out." Tsunade said before telling her two of her Anbu to escort Naruto to the hospital, but after seeing his fight and what he could they weren't sure they wanted to be near someone who could kill them so fast. Sakura's father was ex-anbu and had been one of the strongest Anbu and Naruto had beaten him with three Jutsu's and had only a kunai lodged in his arm to show for it. So they kindly refused the offer to take him to the hospital and suggested that she take him there herself. So Tsunade seeing how much they feared Naruto took him to the hospital herself.

When they arrived at the hospital Shizune ran up to Naruto asking if he had any serious injuries, but it seemed he had only sustained one injury but whether or not he sustained a second injury was all up to Sakura and how she dealt with the fact that the person she loves killed her father.

Shizune had Naruto put into a hospital room after she treated the wound to her arm. She put Naruto in the same room as Sakura and had Sakura's mother moved to a room four floors up. Naruto laid awake thinking of what to say when Sakura woke up and as if Kami had something against him Sakura decided to wake up at that exact moment.

"Huh, where am I?" Sakura asked.

"You're in the hospital Sakura-chan." Naruto answered her.

"Huh, Naruto……..You bastard you knocked me out." Sakura yelled.

"It was so you wouldn't get hurt." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Wait…. Where's my father Naruto?" Sakura questioned him and as if things couldn't have got better for Naruto because just as Sakura asked that question none other then Tsunade herself walked in.

"Your father's dead Sakura." Tsunade said flatly.

"No, that's not possible he was an ex-anbu member, how could he have died?" Sakura said not believing Tsunade.

"Naruto killed him after he knocked you out and your father attacked him with his katana. Naruto did it in to protect you and him. I saw the whole thing Sakura." Tsunade stated.

Sakura still couldn't believe it and then after a minute or two the reality of the situation sat in and she couldn't hold her tears back any further but before Tsunade could comfort her Naruto had already hopped up and embraced Sakura in a hug, where he held her and just let her cry herself to sleep on his shoulder.

**BimaLimaDingDong:**

**Well I promised a longer chapter and there it was.**

**I also wrote the first fighting scene for this fanfiction so please read and review it and tell me if it needs any improvement for the next scene I write.**

**Hope you enjoy, what I've wrote so far and there's a lot more to come.**


End file.
